bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki:Voting Articles 177-183
Voting Articles 177-183 were posted on January 3, 2010 and are currently being debated. Article 177 Zorrakh hereby proposes that [[Matoran Universe|''"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] become an alternate, parallel dimension, outside the Canon Universe from around the Year 1,000 A.G.C. onward, so that the "Census" count of fifty-seven living Toa during that brief moment in history need not apply. Result :Article 177 pending. Article 178 Makar hereby proposes that within [[Matoran Universe|"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] shortly after Teridax had called the Convocation and announced his plan to overthrow the Great Spirit, but prior to the Raid on Artakha, the Makuta trio of Teridax, Mutran, and Antroz negotiated a deal with the Maker known as Venic. Venic had supposedly built a large destructive automaton called the [[The Diraz|"The Diraz"]] (DEER-az), that the Brotherhood of Makuta was interesting in acquiring. In exchange for this robot and an army of one-hundred smaller robotic creatures, the Makuta agreed to help the Maker conquer the Isle of Zelix Nui, which he wanted to use for his own purposes. The Makuta planned to use the automatons to steal the Kanohi Marat from the Southern Islet of Marat Nui and then use both the army and the mask in their plot to overthrow the Matoran Universe. Result :Article 178 pending. Article 179 Makar hereby proposes that within [[Matoran Universe|"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] the Makuta Antroz shall henceforth be considered the creator of the Rahi species [[Kahu|"Kahu"]] until such time as a Canon creator is revealed. Result :Article 179 pending. Article 180 Iro hereby proposes that parallel to [[Matoran Universe|"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] there exists [[The Fractures Alternate Universe|"The Fractures Alternate Universe"]] that mirrored the Canon Universe until the point where the Great Beings created the Matoran Universe. At that point, two Great Beings, who had left Spherus Magna prior to [[The Shattering|"The Shattering"]], were shunned by their brethren, who believed that the two simply abandoned the rest of them out of cowardice. Eons after the Matoran Universe was seized by Makuta Teridax, these two Great Beings decided that they would make another universe of their own, like the one the other Great Beings had made on Spherus Magna, but they believed that theirs would be infinitely better. The result was a planet that rivaled Spherus Magna in size that they named [[Murtua|"Murtua"]] (murr-TOO-uh). The two Great Beings created many of existing species that had been planned for the Matoran Universe including Matoran, Toa, Vortixx, Skakdi, etc.; as well as some from Spherus Magna including Agori, Glatorian, Skrall, and Vorox. Yzaa, one of the two Great Beings, had evil intent however, and created other species such as Makuta, Rahkshi, the six prime species that became Barraki in the Matoran Universe, and more; intending those beings to rule this new planet of Murtua. After the creation of Toa, Yzaa created a Toa of Shadow named Ulreq as a personal joke and unleashed him on the gigantic western continent, [[Uteara|"Uteara"]] (OO-tay-ahr-uh). The Toa of Shadow was rejected by his fellow Toa and began causing a series of conflicts with the others. He wound up commanding an army of Rahkshi, which planned to attack the Central City of Uteara. Just before the invasion started, Yzaa transformed Ulreq into a creature of pure Shadow, however he was severely weakened by his creation, who then plunged a spear into one of Yzaa's lungs before raiding the city. After hearing of the attack on the Central City, four Toa - Tyverus, Toa of Fire; Ujama, Toa of Jungle; Netruhl, Toa of Earth; and Inquer, Toa of Light - decided to gather their own army of Toa and a year-long war erupted across Uteara. Deccius, the other Great Being, responded by creating the species known as [[Atreu|"Atreu"]] ''(see Article 181 for details), which were intended to be the guardian species of the planet of Murtua. The Atreu species then got involved with the war, sending their warrior class to aid the Toa. One specific Atreu named Ava-xar, then called Ava-var, went after the Toa of Shadow and defeated him in combat, forcing him to retreat to a place where his wounds could heal. The combined might of the Toa and Atreu proceeded to destroy the army of Rahkshi, all but winning the war. In response however, Yzaa descended upon the planet and destroyed the Atreu species to ensure that should another force of evil arise, they would not aid their Toa allies. He wiped out nearly the entire Atreu species leaving just one named Zha-xar alive. In the Eastern Hemisphere, there was no such conflict, and the Matoran and Agori there constructed vast technologically advanced cities. One was hovering in the sky and one was deep below the waves of the Great Sea. Unlike Mahri Nui on the planet of Aqua Magna, this was an actual city, not just a settlement. To the east of both cities was a small country that was used as a mining site for both cities. Outside of a few disputes over resources, the Eastern Hemisphere had never seen great conflict. Still, there were three mighty dragons that acted as guardians for each of the areas; Argonus, Guardian of the Sky, Trithia, Guardian of the Depths, and Grevin, Guardian of the Underground. These three ensured that there would be no invasion from any outsiders of the Eastern Hemisphere. Later on however, the Makuta Vraal and his vezon came to the City in the Sky and their battle ended up sinking a portion of the city into the sea below, destroying a small section of the City in the Depths as well. A few main differences between the Planet of Murtua and the Matoran Universe are that [[Sand|''"Sand"]] exists as an independent Elemental Power here, meanwhile the Elemental Power of [[Disintegration|"Disintegration"]] is referred to solely by its' alternate name of [[Acid|"Acid"]]. Furthermore, the Vorox and Zesk exist simply as creatures and have always been bestial, never having regressed from the Agori and Glatorian species. There does exist however, a separate tribe of [[Sand Tribe|"Sand Agori"]], meanwhile all members of the Glatorian species do not have latent Elemental Powers. What became of both Deccius and Yzaa is unknown, though it is believed that both remain alive on another, unknown planet. Result :Article 180 pending. Article 181 Iro hereby proposes that exclusive to [[The Fractures Alternate Universe|"The Fractures Alternate Universe"]] there resides an ancestral species to the Rakile known as [[Atreu|"Atreu"]] (uh-TRAY-oo) that, like the Shaloxx, fail to exhibit the various castes displayed by their descendants. Most Atreu are very knowledgeable of the past and constantly seek new knowledge, but are also born fighters, each capable of defeating some of the most skilled Toa. Their speech is very formal; to the point where they often stretch out their sentences, using more complex words and wording than is necessary, in an attempt to avoid speaking bluntly. Atreu tend to use analogies and similes while speaking and refuse to use slang terms or contractions because they feel language is a beautiful thing and it shouldn't be cut down, kept minimal, or otherwise corrupted. All Atreu exhibit three common powers that can only be accessed during combat towards a noble goal. These three attributes are Illusion Dispelling, Limb Regrowth, and Electricity Channeling. The latter allows an Atreu struck by electrical energies to channel said energy through their body and expel it through another body part or weapon. This does not mean that an Atreu can create electrical energies nor control them, simply that they can channel them. Lastly, a very small number of Atreu have been shown to be telepathic as well. Atreu nomenclature follows the specific pattern of a combination of any two letters plus a vowel followed by one of three suffixes. The first suffix, "-sar''", is reserved for Atreu of the scholar class. The second suffix, "''-var''", is reserved for Atreu of the warrior class. And the third suffix, "''-xar''", is an honorary title bestowed solely upon Atreu who have accomplished deeds of such importance or bravery that they are henceforth recognized for these actions, however the Atreu do not consider "utter foolishness" to be a valid substitute for bravery. Result :Article 181 pending. Article 182 Koji hereby proposes that within [[Matoran Universe|''"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] there resides a particularly vicious and vile species known as the Musvo'wo (MUH-voh-woh). Despite their stature compared to other species, which is typically a head shorter than a Toa, these slim, muscular, and fast beings are born fighters. They use their naturally occurring tentacle appendages to create new, powerful, and deadly techniques, such as grabbing an opponent's feet, yanking them into the air over a tree limb, leaping up, and then pile-driving them into the ground below. The Musvo'wo reside on one of the various Southern Islands of the Eastern Chain. A few have sought out employment by joining the Dark Hunters, or vice versa, however most typically stick to themselves, remaining in the immediate vicinity of their homeland. For unknown reasons they despise the Makuta and all things related to them, often butchering Visorak (Rahi), Rahkshi, or any other servants of the Makuta they happen to come across. Result :Article 182 pending. Article 183 Koji hereby proposes that within [[Matoran Universe|"The C.I.R.C.L.E. Universe"]] there resides a sub-species of Kabarn known as [[Voeren|"Voeren"'']] (VOH-rehn) that, like their brethren reside in the Southern Islands. While the Kabarn are primarily treasure hunters, the Voeren are warriors and spies. No members of this species have powers, but they do have heightened senses, and swift bodies. Primarily they wear dark colored armor, but it still isn't uncommon to see them wear other colors, especially while in training or during mock battles. Commonly they wield daggers or other covert weapons, with only the most arrogant willing to wield weapons such as swords, which are deemed to be a weapon to be looked down upon by their society. Members of this species are almost always sly and ruthless regardless of their sex. Females are also meticulous and restless, meanwhile the males are blunt, cocky, and arrogant. Traditionally it is the men that use weapons like swords or maces in combat, instead of abiding by their societal norms, because of their hubris. The Voeren despise their Kabarn brethren for their treasure hunting ideals as opposed to the more natural murderous, fighting ideal of their own species. Usually Voeren will deny relation to Kabarn, and both believe it's a good thing that the Southern Islands are so vast because neither species endeavors to come into contact with the other. The Voeren were originally lead by a single elder. But with the growing number of trained assassins covering their island, some decide to vie for power, and thereby initiated one man coup attempts, killing their then-leaders single-handedly if possible, or dying in the process. The leadership of the island therefore became sporadic, though most Voeren didn't care anymore who their leader was, as long as their societal ways were upheld. Being great warriors, the Dark Hunters seek them out fairly commonly, but the Voeren typically don't sell themselves out, rather deciding to try to fend off the Dark Hunters who try to take them by force into service. There are few who do willingly sell themselves into service of the Dark Hunters, one being best known Voeren, a female named Lariska. Result :Article 183 pending. External Links Voting Articles 177-183